


How To Propose To An Angel

by Castiel_in_Drag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Creampie, Cumshot, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Declarations Of Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_Drag/pseuds/Castiel_in_Drag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something in Dean’s pocket that's burning a hole.  He wants to make Castiel his and only his forever but proposing to an angel is harder than it looks.  </p><p> </p><p>Just a one-shot fluff piece with smut.  A hint of angst but nothing overtly emotional [well, not for long anyway] and a few short professions of love [I promise] but that was to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Propose To An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> What I listened to while writing this:  
> 1\. Jealous by Labyrinth  
> 2\. Stay With Me by Sam Smith  
> 3\. Bluebird by Sara Bareilles  
> 4\. Come Home by One Republic  
> 5\. Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley

Dean swept a hand through his hair nervously. He crossed his arms and uncrossed them. He sat on the edge of a kitchen chair then immediately stood and began pacing. Why was he so nervous? His body was filled with restless tension. What if Cas didn’t understand? What if he didn’t want to? Oh god, what if he said _no_? The thing in question had been burning a hole in Dean’s pocket for a whole month now. Every time Cas would come around, he’d clam up and starting babbling. Cas would look at him like he’d grown another head and leave again, barely staying long at all.

 

“If you keep that up, you’ll wear a trench in the floor,” commented Sam, stepping into the kitchen.

 

Dean glanced up at his brother annoyed. “I thought you’d crashed hours ago.”

 

“I was on my laptop digging up some new cases,” said Sam, popping bread into the toaster. “I couldn’t think with you freaking out down here. You’ve been weird all week.”

 

Yeah, more like months, thought Dean sarcastically. “I’m not ‘freaking out’, Sammy.”

 

“Yes, you are. What are you getting all angst-y over seeing your angel boyfriend?” smirked Sam. He leaned against the kitchen counter and cast a critical eye over his brother. “You look nicer than usual. Special date night?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. He had put more thought into his appearance. He had made sure to wash all of the motor grease and dried blood off his body and actually put on clean underwear. He had even went out and bought new jeans, slimmer fit than he usually bought but his ass looked fan- _freakin_ ’-tastic in them. He had swapped his usual worn T-shirt for a soft green button down. So what? Maybe he liked to put a little effort into his appearance every once and a while. Wasn’t a man allowed look his best or his boyfriend?

 

He watched his brother butter his toast while trying to calm the flurry of nervous that shredded his stomach like rabid hell hounds. Suddenly the flutter of wings filled the room. Dean shoved Sam out the door before he could say anything to the angel.

 

“Dean,” said Cas in his fantastically gruff voice.

 

Dean heaved a sigh as he took in the sight of his angel. Even just the sight of his rumpled mop of black sex-hair and dishevelled sexy accountant suit calmed Dean’s nerves. His worries disintegrated and his problems faded. It had been too long since Dena had seen Cas. He pulled his best friend into a tight hug.

 

“Cas,” he breathed contently.

 

He pulled away enough to quickly and chastely peck the angel’s soft lips. Cas returned the smile and rested his arms on Dean’s waist, pulling their groin closer suggestively. After six months of dating, Cas still hadn’t really managed to grasp the subtleties of foreplay but he had gotten over his whole ‘blushing virgin’ routine pretty fast.

 

“Come on, I have a surprise for you,” said Dean, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside.

 

He led him around the back of Bobby’s house over to the Impala and around the back of the shed. Cas stopped sort when they turned the corner. Dean ducked his head and blushed. He had thrown together a make-shift deck and hung fairy lights of every shape and colour stolen from Bobby’s copious Christmas decorations everywhere. He had even rustled up some old blankets and dug out some old space heaters. In truth, he had made the sappiest lover’s nest but Cas loved sappy so Dean would just have to suck it up and deal.

 

“Dean,” murmured Cas, turning his wide blue eyes to glance at his boyfriend. “I love it.”

 

Dean beamed at the praise. He had spent so long worrying that Cas would hate it, that he’d just laugh and leave. Even though the rational part of his brain told him Cas would never do that, he had still considered tearing it all down every other minute.

 

“Come on, sit down,” Dean said, pushing Cas towards the ground.

 

He dug out the old radio he had brought out earlier and cranked up the oldies on his most romantic mix-tape. Stairway to Heaven crooned out softly stirring the still air. Cas looked up at Dean with soft but slightly worried eyes.

 

“Dean, are you feeling alright?” he asked with a concerned frown. Dean flashed him a charming smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Those killer nerves were back in full force. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Cas’ frown deepened. “You’re acting out of character.”

 

“Uh, Cas, there's a reason I brought you here,” admitted Dean. “There-… There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

 

Cas’ posture stiffened but waited patiently for Dean to talk. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and steeled his nerves. Okay. It was now or never. He just had to put it all out there or else he’d just keep doing this. Cas loved him and he loved Cas. Why was this so _hard_? Dean swallowed and opened his eyes. He could do this. He faced down supernatural beings for a living. This was nothing. Dean got onto his knees in front of Cas and got ready to bare his soul.

 

“Cas, there’s been something I’ve needed to talk to you for a while about,” started Dean, unable to look his boyfriend directly in the face and instead studying his askew blue tie. “This has been building for a while now and I think you know what I mean. What we have it’s special and it always will be but it’s not enough anymore. I… Cas?” Dean’s voice faltered as he shifted his eyes up to meet Cas’.

 

The angel’s eternal blue eyes were wet with unfallen tears and his chest heaved with noiseless sobs. Dean hadn’t anticipated this. He had thought Cas might get embarrassed or angry but not tear-y. Dean really wasn’t prepared for tears.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Dean reached out and brushed a hand against his cheek gently. Cas caught his hand, holding it there.

 

“Just get it over with, Dean,” begged Cas, his eyes fluttering closed. “Just do it already.”

 

“I… What?” Dean blinked uncertainly. It definitely wasn’t supposed to go this way. “What are you talking about?”

 

Suddenly Cas pierced Dean with those baby blues.  "Just end it already.”

 

“End it?” repeated Dean shocked, yanking his hand back. “You… You want to _end_ it? _End us_?”

 

Dean felt strangely cold. A numb feeling was settling over his limbs. Cas wanted to leave him? Why? Dean had thought they were going good. He knew that he still annoyed Cas most of the time but Cas never really seemed to mind it too much. He always just admonished Dean then smiled anyway. Maybe Dean could have taken the Lord’s name in vain less, or let Cas pick the music every once in a while but seriously? Cas just wanted to end it?

 

 ** _What did you expect?_**   hissed a small voice in Dean's brain that sounded suspiciously like John Winchester. **_That someone that great would want to spend their life with you? You’re good for nothing other than a quick fuck. A pretty face with a crude personality. Why would anyone want to be with you? Especially such a wonderfully funny and handsome guy like him. A literal angel from God. He's everything you're not: polite, educated, well-spoken._ **

 

“Don’t do this, Cas,” pleaded Dean. He knew he sounded weak but god, he couldn’t lose the one person who’d made him feel so complete. “Please just give me a chance. I can do better, I can be better. Just don’t call it off yet. Give me a chance to prove myself, please.”

 

Cas looked at him confused. “Dean, I…”

 

“Look, I _know_ Cas,” said Dean, cutting him off. “I know that I’m not the easiest person to get along with. I know that I’m demanding and gruff and crass but I don’t have to be. I know that I suck at compromising or being mature. I know that I make stupid jokes and that I’m a total slob but please don’t let this be over, Cas. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Dean, _stop_ ,” ordered Cas, silencing Dean with one hand.

 

Dean sank back onto his heels defeated. This is the part where he loses the one good thing in his life.

 

“Dean, I don’t care about your bad jokes, or that you refuse to share everything from food to the remote to your own brother. I don’t care that you may not be the cleanest human. I don’t care about how little you think of yourself. I love all those things about you.

 

“I love that you’re always there to lighten the mood. I love how you see the best of everyone but yourself. I love that you feel so strongly about little things like pie and your car with a passion I’ve never experienced. I love how you imploded my world. I was so lonely and tired before I reached into hell and dragged you out. You soul was like nothing I’ve ever felt before and you upset everything I knew about myself, Heaven and the whole world. You made my insignificant life of servitude seem meaningful by just being around you. Then you kissed me, told me you loved me, held me closer than anyone else before.

 

“ _That’s_ why I need this to be quick. Make this as painless as possible because if I have to lose you then I don’t think that I can go back to my tiny world. I don’t want to. I would rather end myself, than end us. So just do it already.”

 

Dean gaped. This was not what he was expecting. He had been waiting for Cas to bury a knife in his chest and cleave his heart in two. He was not expecting Cas to profess his undying love for him.

 

“Cas…” started Dean, reaching forward to cup the angel’s face in his hands. He looked so desolate and lost. “I love you. I don’t want to lose you either. How could you not see that?”

 

Hope flared brightly in Cas’ eyes then dulled slightly. “Then why have you been so indifferent and nervous around me? You refused to look at me every time I visited, or else you would busy yourself with some irrelevant task. You stopped _praying_ to me.”

 

Dean chuckled nervously. “Dude, I was… I was embarrassed. You really thought I was trying to _break up with you_?”

 

“What else was I supposed to think? We hadn’t kissed in weeks, never mind penetrated each other,” huffed Cas before tilting his head. “Why were you embarrassed?”

 

Ignoring the ‘penetration’ comment, Dean moved to straddle the angel’s hips.

 

“I had something I needed to talk to you about and I kept chickening out.”

 

“Are you ‘chickening out' now?” asked Cas, pulling Dean closer while running his hands up and down his thighs.

 

Dean leaned forward and pecked his angel softly on the lips. “Nope.”

 

“So what is it?” prompted Cas eagerly.

 

“Well, I-… You know, I -…” Dean glared at Cas. “I had a whole speech planned and now it sucks because you had to sweep in with that big romantic speech.”

 

Cas smiled widened. He leaned forward and pressed his nose against Dean’s. He scrapped his lips off Dean’s, making Dean’s breath catch.

 

“It’s not your romantic side that arouses me, Dean,” he whispered. “I didn’t even think you had one. Although that seems to be my mistake in light of this place.”

 

Dean shoved Cas playfully and pressed his lips more firmly against Cas’.

 

“Better not get used to it.” Cas nipped his bottom lip.

 

“Never.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Always.”

 

Dean let out a low chuckle and pushed Cas down so he lay on the ground with Dean straddling his hips properly now. Just for kicks, Dean ground down, making Cas gasp and buck in response.

 

“Down, boy,” commanded Dean teasingly. “You better let me say my piece.”

 

Cas mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key. He looked up at Dean expectantly, his eyes full of awe and excitement. It almost choked the words of Dean off. Instead Dean wove his fingers between Cas’ and warmed his terminally cold fingers. Who knew angels had such shit circulatory systems? Oh well, cold hands, warm heart as they say.

 

“So, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted.” Cas blushed furiously and adorably but stayed silent. “There is something that I’ve wanted to say to you for a long time now and there is something I want to give you. It’s… Cas… You know, I’m shit at this kind of thing. Anything remotely emotional or girl-talk and I’m off like a shot but… Cas, you’re my best friend and after all the crap we’ve been through, we both deserve a little happiness. I want to make you happy. Happier than you’ve ever been. So… Cas?”

 

Cas’ eyes seemed clouded with confusion as to where Dean was going with this but nodded encouragingly anyway. Dean leaned down and kissed him softly. Dropping his hand just a moment to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the gold band and pressed it firmly in his angel’s palm. Cas frowned and opened his eyes. Dean bit his lip, trepidation written all over his face in every line and crease. Cas studied the ring and looked back at Dean with his wide blue, blue eyes. Cas bit his lip and slide the ring onto his left finger.

 

Dean heart exploded. He knotted Cas’ tie in his fist and yanked him up to meet his waiting lips. They crushed together clumsily, as wanting and needy as the first time they had done it. Cas’ long finger wound themselves into his hair, tugging him closer. Dean pulled at Cas’ shirt, wanting to run his hands over his pale skin. _Oh, god yes_. Dean withdrew slightly, gasping for air. Sometimes Cas forgot humans needed to breathe; not that Dean complained. Instead of allowing him a breather though, Cas flipped Dean so he was on top and straddling Dean.

 

“I think you deserve a reward for stepping so far out of your comfort-zone for me, husband-to-be,” smirked Cas.

 

Dean moaned loudly as Cas palmed his cock through the rough fabric of his jeans. This is why Sam didn’t want them having sex in the house. They both got _very_ vocal. Cas ripped open Dean’s shirt and trailed his tongue across the smooth muscle. He paused at the left nipple [his favourite apparently] and nipped at it before clamping his mouth down over the pink bud. His hand continued to trace the outline of Dean’s dick over his trousers that were much too tight now. Each brush caused another surge of heat.

 

“Please, Cas,” groaned Dean needfully. “ _More_.”

 

“Of course,” promised Cas. “Anything for you.”

 

Cas deftly undid the belt buckle and top zip. He jerked the jeans down and paused to admire the outline of Dean’s thick cock in his underwear until another whine from Dean spurred him to pull that thin fabric down too. Dean’s cock sprung free, hard and ready to go. The head was red and already wet with the halting stream of pre-come. Cas swallowed and whispered something that sounded a lot like “All mine for all of time” or something equally sappy.

 

Dean didn’t waste a moment thinking on it because at that exact moment Cas pressed his lips to the very head of the cock, making coherent thought extremely difficult. Cas’ tongue circled the tip tantalisingly. Dean groaned again for more. His hips bucked suddenly and Cas’ entire mouth encompassed the beginning of his heavy dick. His eyes fluttered closed. Cas’ hands fondled his balls, massaging them soothingly.  His balls hurt because it had been that long since he and Cas had been this close and Dean hadn't been able to bring himself to release the tension with his own hand.

 

"Yeah, baby, suck on my cock.  Swallow it down.  Did you miss the taste of me on you tongue, baby?" taunted Dean, breathlessly.  "Betcha you did.  Did you jerk yourself off thinking of me?  Did you get frustrated when it didn't feel as good as my touch?  Fuck, yeah, Cas, take all of my cock.  Just like that.  You're doing so good baby."

 

Cas pushed the cock into his mouth and withdrew it, letting his teeth drag against the soft skin slightly. He knew Dean liked a little pain with his spoonful of pleasure. Dean wound his fingers into the angel’s mop of dark hair, pushing him down encouragingly. Cas swallowed his entire cock and withdrew all the way to the tip before deep-throating the entire thing again. There were definitely some pretty good perks of not needing to breathe. He maintained an excruciating pace until he felt Dean’s body tighten underneath him. He sped up, moaning against Dean’s too hard cock.

 

"Oh, _fuck_ , Cas," ground out Dean.  "Oh yes, baby.  Take my cock like a pro.  A proper cocksucker.  I'm going to fuck you so good later.  Please, baby.  I need- I need t-to- Oh, fuck yes.  Take my cock.  Yes, baby, come on.  Fuck, yes. _Cas_!"

 

In a sudden explosion of pleasure, Dean’s body writhed in the power of the long overdue orgasm. Cas continued to suck every drop of cum, helping Dean ride out the powerful orgasm. Dean collapsed back to the ground sweaty and satisfied, breathing hard with his nerve ending still tingling. Cas licked his lips and crawled back up to Dean’s mouth. They kissed languidly and messily. When he opened his eyes, Cas was smiling down at him impishly. He had a dab of cum on his cheek but Dean said nothing.

 

“Hope you weren’t planning on letting me suffer,” he said, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Dean chuckled darkly as his hand slid into Cas’ pants and brushed his painfully hard cock.  

 

“Never.”

 

Cas pouted. “Promise?”

 

“Always.”

 

And Dean did take care of Cas and did so repeatedly. He promised to do so everyday Cas demanded it for as long as he lived. Cas promised to do it long after. Dean’s heaven would be just that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really suck at endings so please be patient 'cause I really tried with this one. I hope that the smut wasn't too rushed or abrupt. I can't tell if it feels forced or not, or if it flows well. To me, it kind-of went from zero to ninety real fast but let me know what you think anyways.


End file.
